Flash: What's Past Is Prologue
"What's Past Is Prologue" is the eighth episode of season five of the superhero action series ''The Flash'' and the one-hundredth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tom Cavanagh with a teleplay written by Todd Helbing and Lauren Certo. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, December 4th, 2018 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Flash, Barry Allen * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Iris West-Allen * Killer Frost, Caitlin Snow * Vibe, Cisco Ramon * XS, Nora West-Allen * The Flash, Barry Allen (Earth-90) * Doctor Ambres * Grace Gibbons * Harry Wells * Sherloque Wells * Cicada, Orlin Dwyer * Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne * The Monitor, Mar Novu * Savitar, Barry Allen * Zoom, Hunter Zolomon * Clyde Mardon * Dawn Allen * Grodd * Hartley Rathaway * Henry Allen * Jesse Wells * Joe West * King Shark * Libby Lawrence * Mark Mardon * Marlize DeVoe * Martin Stein * Nora Allen * Ronnie Raymond * Stargirl, Courtney Whitmore (Earth-90) * Thinker, Clifford DeVoe * Legion of Super-Heroes * Team Flash * Humans * Altered humans * Apes :* Gorillas * Time wraiths * Outer space * Earth-1 :* Central City :* Central City Medical Center :* Flash Museum :* Iron Heights (2049) :* S.T.A.R. Labs * Earth-90 * Book of Destiny * Cicada's dagger * Computer * Dark matter * Flash's costume ring * Gideon * Particle accelerator * Thinking cap * Ambulance * S.T.A.R. Labs Mobile Resource Unit * Van * Elasticity * Electromagnetism * Cryokinesis * Phasing * Super-speed * 2013 * 2016 * 2018 * 2049 * Artificial intelligence * Chronal anomalies * Hospital * Paramedic * Prison * Space portal * Time travel Notes & Trivia * ''The Flash'' was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number T27.13758. * This is Lauren Certo's tenth episode of The Flash as a writer. She previously wrote "News Flash". * This episode retroactively establishes that the reality from the 1990 Flash TV series is Earth-90. * This episode first aired on actor Tony Todd's birthday. Todd was born in 1954 and provides the voice for Zoom in this episode. * Actors Tony Todd, Benita Ha, and Troy Rudolph have all appeared on episodes of Smallville, which is another DC Comics licensed property. Quotes * Ralph Dibny: Near as we can tell, he grew up in the Midwest. In and out of juvie, pretty much fell off the map, and then popped up in Central City a few years ago. * Sherloque Wells: Part-time employee of Szrek Chemicals for the last two years. * Ralph Dibny: Foreman says he keeps to himself, pretty much a loner, gave a fake address. * Sherloque Wells: Did take custody of his niece. * Ralph Dibny:: Grace Gibbons. * Sherloque Wells: After her parents were unfortunately murdered by a meta-human, now... * Ralph Dibny: So now we know why Dwyer hates metas. Once he got his powers, he started targeting them. * Sherloque Wells: Powers that he got the night of the Enlightenment, as we all know, and he was struck by a shard from the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite explosion. * Ralph Dibny: Which was also the same night that Grace went into a coma. * Sherloque Wells: Where Dwyer visits her every day, every night, for the last three weeks. * Barry Allen: So he's there now. * Ralph Dibny: Oui. * Sherloque Wells: Oui. * Barry Allen: Then let's go get him. .... * Nora West-Allen: You really hate him, don't you? * Barry Allen: Do you not know what he did? * Nora West-Allen: I know he was your archenemy. * Barry Allen: He killed my mother at our home when I was 11 years old. An 11-year-old boy. You know why he did it? He thought if I suffered a tragedy that was horrific enough, I'd never recover and never become The Flash. * Nora West-Allen: I - I didn't know that. * Barry Allen: There's probably a lot that's happened to me that's not in The Flash Museum. * Nora West-Allen: It's why you didn't want me to come with you, isn't it? It's not because it was dangerous or because of the timeline but because you didn't want me to know these awful things about you so it's not what I would remember most when I went back. You don't have to protect me from this stuff. * Barry Allen: Yes, I do. * Nora West-Allen: No, you don't. * Barry Allen: Yes, yes, I do. You're my daughter. * Nora West-Allen: Yeah, and you're my father, and I just want to know my father! See also